BLADE
by kidishcaresh
Summary: a girl comes to the GB's school but she's not an ordinary girl. What will happen when the gundamboy's find out? Will she be on their side or is it a setup to kill them? Read and review. PLEASE? Chapter 5's up! love is in the air and the secret's out!
1. a new roommate

**BLADE**

**Hey people ,I'm writing yet another story born in my mind out of boredom. I tend to get really creative when I'm bored ,or ate a lot of sugar. And this was the result of being ahead of class and having an IQ of 155(Yes my IQ is really that high. And yes sadly enough school has started this week in my part of Holland). So read and don't forget to review. Let me know what ya think. Also read the new and improved chapter 4 of project lone star.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or anything related to that and endless waltz. I do own NEOGENESIS , professor MC Neal ,Blade and this story.**

**Summary: The gundam boys and co. attend high school. One day there's a new student and they are forced to have her as roommate. Soon they find out that there's more to this solemn girl than meets the eye. What will they do when they find out she's not completely human? R&R.**

**(me explaining)**

**"Talking"**

**'thinking'**

**/flashbacks/**

**time passing **

**scene changing**

**display on TV or security camera's**

Chapter one. A new roommate.

Rain. All it seemed to do lately was rain. Trowa stared out the window of their high school dorm**(****where they eat sleep and live when not in school or out on the streets)** ,while listening to a conversation between his friends. The gundam boys along with Relena ,Hilde ,Cathy and Dorothy had been assigned to this school as a cover up for their work**(They were trying to get more data on an organization named NEOGENESIS and this school founded with help from Quatre would be the place where they did their research). Noin has become vice principal ,Sally was school nurse ,Lady Une was principal and Zechs had taken up the job as history teacher under his real name; Milliardo)**.

The streets were empty and deserted ,no one in their right mind would want to go out in this weather unless absolutely necessary. Than he noticed a solemn figure on the other side of the street ,dragging along what seemed to be one of those old fashion duffle bags. The figure crossed the street and pulled out a soaked piece of paper. After looking at it for a few seconds the figure approached the school. 'We're getting a new student.' Trowa thought.

**The principal's office**

Une looked at the young girl that was brought in by Noin and Milliardo.

"So you are Blade MC Neal?" She asked.

"Yes madam." The little girl said pushing away some wet strands of raven-black hair out of her face.

"Age?"

"18 ."

"where are you from?"

"Scotland. My parents died when I was a baby and I was taken in by a professor. I had a heart disease ,but there was no donor because I have AB negative blood ,which only occurs to 1 in 3.000.000.000 people**(this is a guess I'm not entirely sure though. My friend had it and told me ,but that was 3 years ago. But it is somewhere in that region)** And he could give me an artificial heart." She said.

"The chances of survival are slim. Why would you risk the operation?" Milliardo asked intrigued by her story.

"I was only 6 months old and was already dieing ,so the professor took the risk ,because my chances were slim to begin with. But as you see it worked I'm still alive and my new heart which was put in 2 years ago will last as long as I will." She said. Milliardo stared at her. 'She's undergone two heart transplantations and yet she talks about it as if it's something everyday.' He thought.

"Very well ,have you thought of your choice classes yet? Une asked.

"Yes ,I've chosen: History ,computer science ,advanced math ,technical engineering ,advanced Arabian , advanced Japanese and advanced Chinese." She said.

"Combined with the 5 compulsory classes that will mean you'll have 8 hours a day at the least. That's pretty hard." Une said staring in disbelieve at the young girl.

"It'll be fine ,on my last school I had 7 classes besides these 13 and I did just fine." She said.

"We'll just have to see about that. You'll be in third grade**(****high schools in Holland go from first to fourth class and you have ,depending on you intelligence classes running from A to F in first class and A to C in the other 3. So there's 15 groups.)** and we'll have to take an IQ test to determine which third class is best. First we'll show you your dorm so you can meet your room mates and get dry. I'll see you here at 15:30." Une said shaking the girls hand. "MR Milliardo who is also your class teacher ,will show you your dorm. And Miss Noin here will be the one taking your IQ test and I will introduce you to our other students during dinner ,but one of your room mates will explain about that." Une continued as they walked out.

"Please follow me to the dorms." Milliardo said. Blade bowed to Lady Une and Miss Noin ,before following her new teacher to the dorms.

**Meanwhile in the GB's room**

"Yes ,you lose Quatre!" Dorothy chanted. "No I didn't ,you cheated!" Quatre said. "You lost ,but you don't want to accept it." Relena said. "No you cheated you're hiding cards up your sleeves all 4 of you!" Quatre said. "You forgot I can tell when someone tells me a lie or is cheating ,haven't you." Quatre said with a victorious smile on his face. "Fine." All 4 girls said as they pulled the card out ,they had hidden. "No wonder we lost yesterday! They got a whole pack of cards up their sleeves each!" Duo said.

Then someone knocked.

"Come in." Quatre said.

The door opened and Milliardo walked in ,accompanied by a girl that was soaking wet and dragging along a duffle bag.

"This is Blade ,she's new and will start Monday ,she'll be your new room mate. There are no other free beds so yes she has to." Milliardo said before anyone could speak. "The Chinese boy over there will be sharing his bed room with you. I will leave you now so you can put on some dry clothes and get acquainted with your new room mates." With that Milliardo left.

The nine teens stared at blade ,who felt quite uncomfortable with that. Blade stared back she shivered lightly due to the wet clothes. "The shower's down there the first door on your right." The blond boy said. "thanks." Blade said as she picked up the duffle bag.

About 5 minutes later she had changed out of her wet clothes into baggy blue jeans and a very ,very light pink sweater that stopped jus under her shoulders**( it has this really wide collar that you're supposed to fold down till just below the shoulders)** one could see the tattoo of a dragon wrapped around a rose and a pair of dry sneakers. She had her hair hanging lose around her shoulders and she had the only red strand of hair hang down her face. Now she walked back in. Again they stared at her.

"Where is my room?" She asked.

"It's the last door to your right." The boy with the braid said.

"eh thanks." She said as she turned around and left again.

Once she found her room she got up her bed and put the duffle bag at the end of it. Then Blade pulled out a pen and a black note book ,which said: **Logbook operation Bionic** **Living Advanced Digitalized Entity ,Blade.** and started to write.

_September 15th 198 AC ,14:30._

_I arrived at my new school today ,everything is going fine so far. I hope I don't have to leave within a month this time._

_It's been three months since I left NEOGENESIS. They're still after me ,but they can't make use of the media. Because then they would have to let the public know they were involved in the creation of a Syborg**(****1)**. Using many innocent orphans as test subjects. A process which ended in the death of 299.999 war orphans ,in order to succeed in creating one Syborg. Me. I have promised myself that I would bring their plot to light and make sure no more innocent orphans are killed. I will never go back. I'll do all this in memorial of professor MC Neal ,who made me aware of what I was being changed for and paid for it with his life. For now I'll keep myself busy with gathering info about their plans ,I know I was created to kill the gundam pilots ,but I need proof ,proof that will lead to the termination of NEOGENESIS._

_BLADE._

Blade stared at the clock it was 15:15 ,so she left for the IQ test.

**(1) ****Syborg- A Syborg is Half human ,half robot. It looks human but has some parts like arms legs or even organs replaced with artificial ones.**

**This is chapter one I hope you like it ,a bit boring but it'll get better. Please let me know what you think. **


	2. making friends and a new enemy

**Hello people ,how are you. I'm fine ,grounded ,but fine. So now that I'm grounded I have plenty of time to write new chapters. Here's chapter two of blade. I also want to thank my reviewer on this story. I'm glad you like it and the action ,adventure and drama are on the way. Please read and review. I like to hear what I can do to improve my story. So talk to me people!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or anything related to that and endless waltz. I do own NEOGENESIS , professor MC Neal ,Blade ,Melissa ,Jason ,any future characters and this story.**

**Oh and the poems 'Desert angel' and 'endless pain' are also mine I wrote them. So don't steal them or you'll feel the wrath of my lawyer ,I've taken these out of my own poetry book 'poems for peace' so there ,steal them and I'll sue you for every penny you've got.(just so you know.. )**

**Summary: The gundam boys and co. attend high school. One day there's a new student and they are forced to have her as roommate. Soon they find out that there's more to this solemn girl than meets the eye. What will they do when they find out she's not completely human? R&R.**

**(me explaining)**

**"Talking"**

**'thinking'**

**/flashbacks/**

** time passing **

**scene changing**

**display on TV or security camera's**

**(…) further details at the end of the chapter**

**Chapter 2**

It was now Monday morning and Blade was ready to begin her first school day.

She was walking to math ,when she was suddenly pushed a side by a red haired girl and her group of fans. Blade picked up her books and ignored the group that stood around her.

Suddenly the red head grabbed the black notebook.

Blade got up.

"Please give me back my book ,that's private." Blade said reaching out for it.

"You must be new here ,I'll do you a favour and explain some things about the do's and don'ts here.

I'm the most popular girl in school ,my name is Melissa. You'll do what I say ,like everyone else does.

You won't hang out with the boys ,unless I say you can. You don't wear the same clothes as me.

If you know what's good for you ,you'll follow these rules." Melissa said before throwing away the notebook.

Blade caught the notebook before it landed in the trashcan.

She walked back to Melissa and glared at her and with an icy cold voice she said:

"Nice to meet you too ,cruella. Oh and just so you know ,I don't follow orders from preps or anyone else. So get out of my face and go suck up with the teachers."

Then she walked of and left the girl and her friends standing there in disbelieve.

She walked into math class and sat down next to Duo.

"Hé babe ,what did that bitch want from ya?" He asked.

"Oh you mean cruella? She wanted me to follow her rules." Blade answered.

" But I don't take orders from preps."

"She thinks she owns the place ,which she doesn't. Don't pay any attention to what she says ,it's a waste of your good time and energy." Quatre said as he sat down on Blades left.

"You're on my place ,move it!" Melissa said.

"Well I didn't see a sign that said: 'Reserved for the baka red head bitch ,named cruella'. So I suggest you find yourself a new seat." Blade spat to Melissa.

"You'll be sorry for this ,you freak!!" Melissa hissed.

"Any time you want ,just name the place and the time. I'll be there." Blade said calmly with a voice that could've frozen an ocean in seconds. Melissa opened her mouth and closed it again ,defeated she stormed away ,nearly knocking over Wufei who just entered the classroom.

"Oké Maxwell ,now what did you do." Wufei said as he sat down in front of Blade.

"Hé ,why am I being blamed when it's Blade that told that bitch who's boss." Duo said fake angry.

"Good going ,onna. I'm just sorry it wasn't me who told her to shut the hell up." Wufei said with a small smirk.

"Did he just… A miracle!" Duo said.

Blade looked to Quatre for an explanation.

"Wufei doesn't compliment anyone and definitely no girls. So that's why.

But he is right you know." Quatre said with a smirk of his own.

After math came art during which Melissa tried to dump her paint all over Blade. Who merely moved her stuff ,causing Melissa to dump her paint all over Relena instead. Relena Didn't take this lightly and threw her paint towards Melissa. Because of that a paint war was started. During which Blade found a nice quiet spot next to Trowa and Quatre away from the flying paint splatters and the three silently painted till the bell rang to sound in the lunch and most of their classmates had to go and change including Relena and Melissa. Who also had to report to the principal's for the whole paint incident.

Blade took her lunch over to an empty table and ate quietly. Some time later she was joined by Hilde ,Cathy and Dorothy ,who called the boys to join them. The paint war of course was the conversation of choice throughout the lunchroom.

By the end of the lunch Melissa returned and got her revenge on Blade by spilling her burning hot soup.

"You think you're funny don't you!" Quatre suddenly bursted out in anger. For he and Trowa too were covered with soup.

"I'm merely paying her back for the paint incident." Melissa said.

"I couldn't care less about her ,You threw your soup over me and Trowa as well ,you stupid bitch. Do you have any idea how long it takes to get all that stuff out of my hair!! Not to mention the fact that we could've been seriously burned!!" Quatre yelled ,much to everyone's surprise. Melissa said nothing and ran away. No one paid any attention to the red-head ,all eyes were on Quatre.

"Man Quatre ,I didn't know ya could actually get angry. Way tha go buddy!!" Duo said.

"Sorry about this." Blade said softly. She was almost crying ,holding her left hand out of sight.

"That's oké ,you couldn't help it. Besides I wanted to tell her to bug of for a long time. Let me see your hand." Quatre said smiling. Blade showed him her hand. "We'd better get you to Sally's and fast ,that looks like it's burned badly." Trowa took her hand from Quatre ,looked at it and nodded.

After that ordeal came the last hour: POETRY

"Well we've all been writing poetry the past three weeks ,except of course Blade and I think it's about time that we go and listen to some of them. Let's see whom will start ,yes Mister Barton. Let's hear what your heart has to tell us." The Teacher said.**My poetry teacher said this to me once)** Trowa got up and started.

"It's called 'Desert angel' ,it's for someone I care about very much.

**Desert angel**

**I watch you from a far**

**Everyday ,whatever**** you do**

**It makes me happy and sad too**

**When we fight side by side in this war**

**It hurt's me deep**

**For you will never know**

**Those three little words ,my lips won't let go**

**I whisper them softly ,as I watch you sleep**

**I hope one day I'll tell you**

**that**** I want to stay**

**Here with you ,forever this way**

**And that you will tell me you love me too**

**But until I can ,I'll silently watch you**

**Every single day**

**I'll never let them take you away**

**My sweet desert angel ,I love you.**

Trowa finished reading his poem and looked at Quatre.

Blade looked at Quatre too and saw the blush on his face.

Duo taps her on the shoulder.

Blade looks at him. "They like each other ,don't they."

Duo nods. "Just like me and Heero ,only they're more secretive about it." He answers

"I think they look cute together ,they shouldn't hide it." Blade says.

"Well ,most people and especially Melissa think it's weird and unnatural." Duo explains.

"I understand ,but still why tell them they can't be together if they love each other so much?" Blade said.

"I don't know ,guess it goes against Melissa's laws and the whole school obeys her laws ,except us." Duo said.

"Miss MC Neal!!" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry miss Josephson ,I was asking duo about my poems." Blade said thinking of an excuse to talk to Duo.

"Yeah ,I said she really should make a book of it ,her poems are great." Duo added.

"Is that so ,well let's hear one of these 'great' poems you wrote then." The teacher said.

Blade walked to the front of the class. And started.

"I wrote this a long time ago ,it's called 'endless pain'

**Endless pain**

**She had no past**

**No name**

**No home**

**She was alone**

**They took her**

**They changed her**

**They took her dreams away**

**They made her what she is today**

**They shot her**

**They stabbed her**

**They hurt her**

**They broke her**

**She had no choice**

**She was to young**

**Not many who would fight for her**

**So she was on her own**

**She had to fight**

**The cruel world**

**Those who changed her**

**Everything always alone**

**No hope for a better life**

**Her dreams shattered**

**Her ideals broken**

**All was gone**

**Metal parts**

**A brilliant mind**

**A million faces**

**And good looks**

**She had it all**

**But wanted none**

**For none of it was hers**

**Not even her own heart**

**But still she didn't give in ,she went on and got up**

**For there was hope ,a small spark ,not very big ,but it was there**

**She fought for her freedom and a new beginning against overwhelming odds**

**And even though she now is free to live again ,the endless pain will never leave**

Blade finished and everyone applauded for her ,some kids were even crying.

She looked to where Duo and the others sat and noticed their sad looks.

When she sat down she looked to Duo.

"What's wrong?" She asked not understanding what was going on.

"That really was great. I could feel it." He said.

"But why are you all feeling so sad." She asked still not understanding.

"Because we've all been through a lot in our lives and each of us could see ourselves in that poem.

It's so good." Quatre said.

"Miss MC Neal ,I would like to see you after class." The teacher said the rest of the hour ,they listened to poems from various kids in their class. Among which Dorothy ,Wufei and Melissa ,well actually half of Melissa's poems ,because the bell rang before she was halfway through her 'ode to the mall' poem.

"Miss MC Neal ,I usually don't ask this to a new student ,but your poem was so good ,I just have to ask you.

How would you like to represent our school in the national poetry contest two weeks from now?" The teacher asked.

"I'd like to do that ,miss Josephson." Blade said.

"Very well then ,two weeks from now ,20:00 ,in the auditorium." The teacher said.

Then Blade left and returned to her room.

Once she got there she grabbed the black notebook and started writing in it.

_September 17th 198 AC ,16:09._

_Today was my first school day ,I've become friends with some of my roommates and I got an enemy as well._

_Some red head prep who thinks she owns the school_

_. She tried to dump this note book in the trash._

_Goodies ,one__ more enemy to add to my list ,which is already a mile or seven long._

_I'll have to be careful not to lose this notebook again ,it could blow my cover._

_I've also been asked to read my poems in the poetry contest in two weeks ,I guess things are looking up for change._

_There was one thing today ,during lunch my new made enemy threw hot soup over me and burned my hand._

_It hurt badly ,I would've cried ,but I don't know how to. I wish I could be normal ,but that's just impossible. I'm looking forward to gym and tech-class(1)tomorrow. I'm going to work on my Harley plan ,if I'm not interrupted ,I should be able to have it finished within two days_

_I'll have to ask permission to work on it after school as well._

_But that shouldn't be a problem._

_Now it's time for me to gather more info on NEOGENESIS._

_ BLADE_

**There you have it folks ,chapter 2. Like I said ,Read and review. Talk to me. I need some reviews. If I don't get 5 more reviews I won't upload and you'll never get to see Blade kick SOMEONES ass in gym class ,or find out about the Harley plan. So REVIEW!!! -**


	3. christmas surprises

**Hey people, took me quite a while to get back to this one. Damned writes block.**

**Still happily chiselling away on that and working my butt of to pass my practical exams.**

**I work at an elementary school for 4 days a week and if I do well there I'll pass my practical exams.**

**Theoretical I've aced every exam. Yay for me! .**

**So here is chapter 3. Hope you like it. Do review people!**

**I'm sorry I forgot to explain the term tech-class. It's the class where we build stuff, full out it's called:**

**Electro-technical-engineering class.**** On my high-school we built a car from scrap. Cool huh?**

**No reviews, no new chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I ****don't own gundam ****wing or anything related to that and ****endless waltz. I do ****own NEOGENESIS , professor MC ****Neal ,****Blade and ****this story.**

**Summary: The gundam boys and co. ****attend**** high school. ****One day there's a ****new student and ****they are ****forced to have her as roommate. ****Soon they find out ****that there's more ****to this solemn girl than meets the ****eye. ****What will they do ****when they find out ****she's not completely human? R&R.**

**Chapter 3.**** Christmas!**

It had been 3 months since Blade arrived and she and the gang hand become good friends. Even Wufei, although he hated the fact that she kicked his ass in gym class within 3 minutes. Everything seemed to go the right way for once and for the first in a very long time Blade felt happy.

"Wake up sleepy time to buy Christmas gifts!" The girls chirped upon entering the room.

Blade opened her eyes and stared at her room mates.

"Huh? What gifts?" She asked.

"Christmas. Don't tell me you don't know what that is." Duo said.

"I'm sorry, I was never allowed to celebrate holydays, not even my own birthday." Blade said a little sad.

"Man your parents must have been pretty tough, to forbid that." Duo exclaimed.

"My parents were murdered when I was only 6 months old. The man who took me in was instructed not to waste time on such unnecessary things as holydays." Blade said angrily.

"Oi, sorry I didn't know. Man me and my big mouth." Duo said with a goofy grin.

"Well don't worry we'll teach you about the holydays and stuff." Relena said cheerily.

About one hour later they were at the mall and Quatre and Trowa took Blade along to help her.

"Just pick something out for each of us, just find something you think they'll like. You've known us long enough, so it shouldn't be a problem. We'll see you at digi Joe's in 2 hours, okay?" Quatre said.

"Um, okay." Blade said as she left.

Blade walked into a computer store.

She looked around and stopped when she saw Heero looking at a laptop.

He seemed to like it a lot, but didn't buy it and left the store.

'Just pick something they like.' She thought, as she stared at the laptop.

"Can I help you miss?" The owner of the shop asked.

"Yes I'd like this one please." Blade said.

"Are you sure you can afford that?" the man asked.

"Yes, could you gift wrap it? It's for Christmas." Blade said.

"Yeah sure." The man said.

Blade paid for the laptop and left the shop.

After an hour and a half she had a gift for Quatre, Heero, Duo, Relena, Dorothy, Cathy, Hilde, Noin, Milliardo, Une**they'd celebrate Christmas with them)** and Iria, Quatre's sister who was coming to visit.

She was however still looking for a gift for Wufei and Trowa.

Blade just couldn't find anything that was good enough.

Suddenly she got an idea and went to get the supplies she needed, then she hurried to Digi Joe's.

"Okay did everyone get everything?" Relena asked happily.

"Yep!" Came the replies.

"Let's go back then." All agreed and they got in the cars and returned to the school.

About 5 days later Blade locked herself in her room.

Suddenly someone pounded on the door.

"Let me in woman! I have to put these things away!" Wufei yelled.

Blade opened the door and took his pile of stuff from him and closed the door again.

"Hey! What's the big idea woman, open this door immediately." Wufei yelled.

"I'll put your stuff away. You're not coming in till I'm done." Blade said calmly, as she set to work on Wufei's Christmas present.

Wufei went back to the living room.

"Injustice!!" He yelled. "That Onna banned me from my own room!!"

"Oh, quit acting like a baby, missing your meditation hour won't kill you." Cathy said. "Why don't you join us and play a few games of poker?"

"Yeah Fei come on, it'll be fun." Duo said grinning happily.

"It's Wufei! And since I'm banned from meditation, why not.

About four hours later, Blade finally came out of their room.

Wufei had just won for the seventh time. He possessed all the candy used for betting.

"You can go to our room now." Blade said while passing.

Wufei took his winnings and left.

"Man, it ain't no fun playing with him. He always wins." Duo exclaimed, he had no candy left.

Safe from Wufei, the only ones who still had something left were Trowa and Heero.

"Say Blade wanna play?" Duo asked.

"Sorry I don't know any card games and you have nothing left to bet with." Blade said. "I think I'm going to work on something in the tech-lab**1)**, so see you later."

Blade entered the said classroom and got to work on the now half finished Harley.

It had taken a little longer to get started then anticipated.

Blade checked the machine to see if everything was as it's supposed to be.

After about 7 hours Duo came to check on her, dragging Heero along.

"Hey, we thought might have gotten lost or something." Duo joked. "Whoa, did you build that!?"

"Yep." Blade said going over the last details.

"Impressive, does it work?" duo exclaimed overjoyed.

"If nothing went wrong it should. I was about to give it a test ride." Blade said getting up and rolling the Harley out of the tech-lab.

Duo and Heero followed her outside.

"So who wants to give this baby a go?" Blade asked.

"Me first!!" Duo yelled jumping onto the Harley and taking of.

About thirty minutes after taking of he returned.

"Think you can make me one of these?" Duo asked.

"I don't know, Heero wanna try?" She asked.

Heero glanced at the Harley suspiciously.

"It's not going to explode, you know. Unless Duo did something to it. Which I trust he hasn't or his life won't go on much longer." Blade said, watching Duo, who gulped and shook his head.

Heero finally gave in to the temptation and took the Harley from Blade.

"Well, what do you think?" Blade and Duo asked him, when Heero returned.

"Nice piece of work, your 'baby' still has a few kiddy-diseases**2)**though, but otherwise it's perfect." Heero said taking of his helmet.

After returning the Harley they went to their dorm.

"What kept you? I thought you said you were just gonna go see what was keeping her." Relena exclaimed.

"We did, but we were allowed to take a ride on the Harley Davidson Blade built." Duo explained.

"A Harley? Can I ride it sometime?" Hilde, Trowa, Cathy, Relena, Quatre and Dorothy asked at the same time.

"As soon as I've taken care of the last few bugs, everyone's allowed to take a try at it." Blade said. "Right now I can really use a shower and I'm exhausted, so if you'll please excuse me?"

"Of course and don't forget tomorrow's Christmas!" duo exclaimed.

After her shower blade entered her room and got into her bed.

"To morrow's the 25th and that's Christmas day. Maybe I should've told them it's my birthday too. Guess it doesn't matter I never celebrated my birthday before. Tomorrow's Christmas hopefully it's fun. From what they told me it's supposed to be great fun." Blade mused, while stifling a yawn.

On the other side of the door Duo heard her talking.

"Hey guys, guess what? Tomorrow is also Blade's birthday." He said as he walked into the livingroom.

"What do you suppose we do about it?" Relena asked.

"Well we could make a cake and you girls can make a nice card for her and we could surprise her when she wakes up. So what do ya say guys?" duo asked.

"Well I guess Trowa and I could bake a cake for her.

"Cool, than Hee-chan Wufei and me will do the decorating and the girls'll make a birthday card?" Duo said looking ad the afore mentioned people.

"sure." Both parties said.

And so the preparations began.

"3…2…1…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

"Whoa!! What the?" Blade yelped as she sat up.

"Happy birthday!" The gang said again.

Blade stared at them. "How…how did you?"

"I heard ya talking to yourself yesterday." Duo said.

"Come on today's gonna be the best day ever!!" Hilde said, pulling Blade out of her bed.

After celebrating Blade's birthday, they went on with the Christmas festivities.

Blade thanked Duo for the beautiful earrings he gave her for Christmas and looked at her other gifts.

From Quatre a golden ring with a ruby in it.

From Trowa, Relena, Noin, Une, Dorothy and Cathy necklaces.

From Iria a jewelry box, for all the jewelry she was likely to get.

From Heero a toolbox for fixing motorcycles and cars.

And from Hilde and Milliardo bracelets and earrings.

Blade decided she loved Christmas and would celebrate every year from now on.

Wufei handed her a small box, staring at the jewelry she had already gotten. "Well I guess I'm not very original, but it's supposed to be the thought that counts."

Blade opened the box and smiled. In it lay a small golden necklace with a phoenix-pendant on it, the phoenix was made of gold and had a ruby eye. She took the necklace out and put it on, instead of putting it with the rest in her jewelry box.

"Thanks." Blade said.

"Your turn to give presents onna." Wufei said smiling.

Blade pulled up 2 bags and started handing out every package in them.

Iria, Une, Hilde, Dorothy, Noin and Cathy got jewelry.

Relena got make up.

Quatre got a DVD of a movie he'd been wanting to see. Blade had gotten it on the web.**just go with it okay)**

Milliardo got a CD of his favorite music.

Duo got a book with info and pictures about Shinnigami.

Next was Heero he opened his package, thinking it was probably another something for his laptop and found the brand new laptop he had seen in that store, complete with everything he needed for it. His face lit up at seeing it, like the face of a 5-year-old in a candy store. He thanked her.

Then came Trowa. He got a new hand made and hand painted mask for his act in the circus and he tried it out immediately.

And last but not least was Wufei. Blade carefully handed him a small package.

Wufei carefully unwrapped it and found a box in it, which he opened as well.

Upon seeing what was in it, his eyes grew wide as he carefully pulled it out.

He held up a little hand made jade statuette, of a dragon with himself in front of it and his name and nickname carved in it, in Chinese. Everyone stared at it.

After carefully putting it down, Wufei leaned over to hug her.

Blade stared at him in surprise, confused about what he just did.

"What don't tell me you've never been hugged before." Wufei said. "You haven't have you."

Blade looked down, suddenly sad. 'you have no idea of the horrors I've been through, or what I've done.'

_Flashback_

_"Come here Blade, give me a hug." A creepy looking man says._

_A young girl of 5 looks at the man talking to her and then at the man next to her._

_The man next to her looks sad, but nods._

_The 5-year-old walks over and hugs the man who asked her to._

_He then hits her in the face._

_The girl yells, he hits her again._

_She cries, he hits her again._

_The other man steps in, the two man argue and start fighting._

_A knife is pulled out._

_"Now MC Neal, you'll learn what happens when you disobey my direct orders."_

_MC Neal cries in pain, as the knife goes up to strike again._

_A gunshot is heard._

_MC Neal looks to his left._

_The child is holding a gun, it's still smoking._

_End flashback._

"Hey!!" Duo yells.

Blade looks up.

"Sorry, I seem to have zoned out there for a few minutes." She says.

"Are you okay, you don't look to good." Quatre asks.

"When I was younger, there was this man and every time he asked me to hug him.

When I'd do as he said he'd hit me, I'd yell and he'd hit me again and then I'd cry and he'd hit me again.

The man who took me in after my parents death told him to stop one day and this man attacked him with a knife. I killed him, to safe the man who saved me, when my parents were murdered." Blade explained.

"Well that explains a few things." Relena said.

"Let's just forget it, it's Christmas and we still have a whole day of fun ahead of us!" Duo said.

Blade smiled and got up. "You're right, Duo. Let's have some fun."

Later that night Blade sits on her bed and looks down.

Wufei is in deep sleep, he looks very peaceful. Blade smiles.

On the desk next to his bed stands the jade statuette.

Blade softly pulls out her notebook and pen and starts writing.

_December 25th 198 AC, 23:32_

_Today I celebrated my first Christmas and I had my first birthday party. It was fun. I got lots of presents._

_My friends loved my presents as well. Also after getting his present Wufei hugged me. It surprised me because as a child I was beaten every time I hugged someone, I told them this. Luckily they didn't ask for more details on my past._

_3 months! I've been here for 3 months! I can not believe this and I know that I'll probably have to leave again soon though. It's only a matter of time. I can only hope that I will find the info I need before that happens then I wont have to leave. I like being here, I'm starting to feel a little more human every day._

_I know I'll never really be a human. It hurts, I want to cry but I can't. I can't even feel fear._

_I wish I were a normal human teenager._

_I'll continue my work and do what I can to stop NEO-GENESIS._

_Blade_

Blade closes the book and sighs. She turns of the light and lays down on her bed.

Then she falls into a restless sleep, tossing and turning and softly talking in her sleep.

"…No, please I'll be good don't……Don't……Don't hurt him. Please…"

**(1) ****that's**** the electro-technical-engineering classroom, which is made so one can experiment with technical stuff without blowing up half the school.**

**(2) ****Diseases one gets in an early stasis of ones life, between the age of 1 and 5. Also used with cars, motorcycles and computers to refer to any little problems which can't be found until after the first test-run.**

**Well that's chapter three! Be on the lookout for number 4 don't miss it! It'll be the longest chapter yet!! And it's very important!!**

**Now I'm of to celebrate the only good thing about Holland. December 5th, a holyday on which this pope-like person called Saint Nicolas, comes with his black helpers and hands everyone presents! Yay!**

**Of course only the really young kids believe he exists, the older kids make surprises for each other, with a little poem on top of it and a cool present hidden inside of the surprise!**

**I got a pyramid surprise and in it was a statuette of a dragon in which I can put a candle. Really cool, Huh?. Well let me know what you think (of the story, not my present!)!**

**No reviews means no new chapter!!**


	4. of games, lightning and kisses

**Here's the new chapter hope you like it.**

**Do review, I need someone to tell me I'm doing well.**

**Flames are more than welcome, so I can barbeque my teacher for being such a bitch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or anything related to that and endless waltz. I do own NEOGENESIS , professor MC Neal ,Blade and this story.**

**I want to use this little space to answer some reviews.**

**Darkdevotions: Glad you like it, just curious. What do you think her dream is about?**

**Let me know in your next review, I'd like to know if you're right.**

**Chikara-Yuy: Hmm, you might just have gotten a point with that review. Enough said here, or I might spoil the deal.**

**Me : You've reviewed on all chapters as for your questions of chapter 1. I did mention they had no other room to put her in, didn't I? looks in note book Yup I did, I made Milliardo say that and yes since it's in a language only she can read(not sure what, I'm thinking Hebrew or something.), but I thought it'd be easier in the story to translate it, glad you noticed I should have put that in.**

**As for your comment on chapter 2, I'm not good at writing boy-love things. I think that Quatre and Trowa look nice together and I put Duo and Heero together because I hate Relena.**

**As for their relationship I will not go into that, simply because this story is not about them.**

**Hope you'll keep reading! No intimate moments between said boys. As for Blade and… Oeps almost spoiled something here. .,**

**You also asked about the rating for the language, I really have no clue. Do you think I should up the rating because of the language? If so I'll do that immediately, because I really don't know myself. Thanks for pointing this and other things out to me, you've really helped me.**

**Saga123: I liked your idea of another syborg girl, but I already had Blade tell that she was the only one with whom the project succeeded, so I can't ad her. But who knows maybe in the end I just might surprise you.**

**And to the rest of my reviewers a big thanks-.**

**Chapter 4. **

"…No…no…please…Whoa?"

Blade yelped as she fell out of her bed.

"Are you okay?" Wufei asked as he regarded the small black-haired girl, who lay on the ground.

Yeah, I'm fi..mphf…" Blade began only to be silenced by her blanket who decided now was the best time to drop in.

"I see, or rather I don't." Wufei said laughing while he bend over the edge of his bed to remove the blanket from Blade's face. "Here let me h whoa!"

Wufei had leaned over a little to far and fell as well.

Shocked onyx eyes met confused deep-brown eyes.

For several minutes the two teens just stared at each other, not knowing what to do or say.

"Well isn't this a pretty little scene? And here I am without my camera." Duo said laughing as he watched both teens blush.

Suddenly he had to duck as two daggers flew his way and just barely missed him

Quickly he left the room.

"How annoying." Blade said as she locked the door.

"Tell me about it, with him around you get no privacy whatsoever. If you lock the door he simply picks the lock and comes bothering you. Even if you leave the key in it." Wufei said as he hurriedly searched for something to wear.

"Let's see him pick the lock now, I turned the key back a quarter of a turn back." Blade said.

"hmm, smart move." Wufei said.

"I know, now let's hope he doesn't know how to turn the key back." Blade said as she got dressed.

One hour later 

Blade was sitting in the back of the history-classroom. Their history teacher, Mr. Milliardo was giving them notes on the second-world-war. Blade tried, but failed to pay attention. All she could think of was what happened that morning.

'Why can't I stop thinking about it? I don't understand this, I feel so strange. Am I going crazy?' Blade thought.

"Miss MC Neal would you please come back down to earth and join us?" Milliardo said firmly.

"Sorry sir." Blade said.

"Well I suppose you didn't hear anything I just said." Milliardo said.

"I do not have to, I know this already, sir." Blade said smiling.

"Well why don't you amaze me and let me hear what you know." Milliardo said.

Blade stood up and proceeded to do just that. Amazing everyone with her knowledge, taking up the rest of the three hour class.

At the same time in geography-class 

'How humiliating. I don't know how much Maxwell saw, but it'll have been enough for him to mock me for at least three weeks. Her eyes are beautiful though. I wonder what would've happened if he hadn't walked in, we might…' Wufei shook his head.

Somewhere along his thoughts his brains went mushy and all he could think about was Blade and just how close they had been.

"Mister Chang please pull your head out of the clouds, come to the front of the class and point out the country we are discussing." Miss Hanlon shrieked angrily.

Wufei got up and walked to the front of the class. Once in front of the class he grabbed the pointer and looked at the nineteenth-century map, desperately trying to remember what country they were discussing.

'Country. What country. Who cares anyway? _Blade, such beautiful eyes..._' Wufei shook his head as the image of that morning popped up again and looked at the card.

In particularly the pointer which was currently pointing at Scotland. He hadn't even noticed he had pointed at it. Wufei turned to the teacher keeping the pointer firmly stuck on Scotland

"Very good. Now sit down!" Miss Hanlon shrieked.

Wufei sighed in relief as he sat down glad that he by some lucky stroke pointed out the correct country.

**Several days later in a park**

Blade parked her Harley and calmly strolled through the park. Blade sat down at a nice spot below a tree and watched as children played around in the park. She came here almost every day to relax and clear her mind.

It reminded her of the rare times when professor MC Neal used to take her to the park to play with the other children.

Some children playing there saw her and ran up to her.

"Miss Blade you're back!" a little blond-haired girl said.

"Are you here to play with us again?" a brown-haired boy said.

"Pwease?" the other children cooed.

"Oh okay. You know that the puppy eye treatment gets me every time." Blade said playfully.

"Cool, we'll play hide and go seek and you're it!" the brown-haired boy said.

Blade let the children lead her to the tree they used as home-free base and started to count.

"… 97…98…99…100! Ready or not here I come!" Blade said as she started looking for the children.

One hour later she had found 16 of the 29 kids that were in and was still looking.

"Lost something?"

"Have you seen some kids hiding somewhere, laughing?" Blade asked as she got up from looking in a bush.

"Nope, why?" Wufei asked as he watched said girl climb a tree.

"We're playing hide and go seek, I'm it. Aha!" Blade yelled as she jumped down and ran away to a tree in the middle of a park.

"Home free!" the brown-haired boy said laughingly.

"Ugh you are so mean. You hide to well I can't find anyone anymore." Blade said laughingly.

Wufei laughed as he watched her talk with the children while trying to find the last of the kids.

One hour later Blade finally found all of the children.

"Finally, I was beginning to run out of places to look." she said as she let herself fall down in the grass.

"So who's it now?" the blond-haired girl asked.

"I forgot." Blade said trying to remember who she'd caught first.

Wufei who had watched this whole time laughed softly.

"Very funny, you try remembering which of the 29 kids you found first after searching for 2 hours." Blade said fake angry.

"I don't think I would have any trouble with it." Wufei said.

"Okay pwoof it! You twy to find us!" said a small red-haired boy of about 5 years old.

"I don't know Danny **(Daanie)**, I heard he prefers to read books all day and that he doesn't know how to play hide and go seek." Blade said teasingly.

"Well you shouldn't believe all you hear. Where do I count?" Wufei said.

The kids pulled him and Blade back to the tree, serving as their home-free base and Wufei started counting while Blade and the kids ran to hide.

Soon Wufei was busy trying to catch the kids shooting out of bushes and trees and scoring no points whatsoever. An hour later 28 kids were at the home-free base and Wufei had caught 3 of them.

"Okay safe for Blade who do we miss?" Wufei asked.

"Just her and Danny!" said Mitchell, the brown-haired boy.

Wufei nodded and went back to searching just as he was on his way back he saw something shoot past him.

Wufei ran back to the tree and found Danny sitting underneath it.

"Home free!" he said smiling from ear to ear.

"Well done. Now where is Blade?" Wufei asked.

"We're not telling!" the kids said in unison.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang entered the park happily talking.

"I wonder where Wufei and Blade are. I haven't seen either of them since this morning." Relena said.

"Don't know, they'll show up sometime." Heero said.

Then all of them saw the children laughing and playing while Wufei was searching for something or someone in this case and a small red-haired boy ran out in front of him towards a tree.

"Home Free!" the boy yelled as he sat down below it.

"Aw look, Wufei's playing hide and go seek." Duo cooed.

"Duo shut up." The others said.

Meanwhile Wufei continued to look for the missing teen.

Suddenly he looked up as he heard laughter.

"Not so easy now is it?" came Blades voice from somewhere near the home-free base.

Wufei turned around and saw Blade come up from behind the home-free base.

"Okay I admit it's not easy to find them, but at least I remembered I caught Mitchell first." Wufei said.

"That's a simple thing to do you only caught 3 of them, I had 23." Blade said. "Oh before I forget. Home free for all!" **(here in Holland we have this rule that the last person to be found in hid and go seek has the privilege to call home free for all, which means that whoever was it has to be it again. It can't be called more than once per seeker though.)**

"Not fair, now I have to start all over again." Wufei said fake angry as he sat down.

"Hey, this looks like fun can we join?" Duo asked as he and the gang walked up to them.

"Suwe, but then you awe it." Danny said.

"Well when I was young we used to play it with 2 seekers when our group was this big." Duo said.

The children huddled together.

"Okay, but we'll have to pick a new seekew." Danny said. "Think two of you should be the seekews cuz theiw's to many of us wittle kids."

And so the gang went about picking seekers through and old nursery rhyme for picking things out of a group.

"Okay so Blade and Wufei are it." Duo told the children.

Then they all went and hid as said teens counted to 100.

The gang played with the children all afternoon going through all the games the kids came up with.

Hide and go seek, tack, Simon says and more.

Later that night Blade lay in her bed and stared at the sealing thinking about that day.

When she was playing with the kids she hadn't thought about what happen with her and Wufei at all, but now she was lying here in her bed she could think of nothing else but him. She had been lying and thinking about him every night that week ever since it happened. As she thought Blade listened to the thunder that raged outside.

Blade sighed and softly left the room, the other had gone somewhere, so safe from Wufei and the girls there was no one there. Blade turned on the kitchen light and went about looking for milk a cup and something to heat the milk in. Since she didn't want anyone to wake up she decided against using the microwave and put a small pan on the fire and waited for the milk to cook.

"Can't sleep either?" Wufei asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Blade didn't look at him, but nodded.

"Want some? They say this helps if you can't sleep." She said.

"Sure." Wufei answered grabbing an extra cup.

Blade put some more milk in the pan and went back to looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Wufei asked as he continued to watch the black-haired teen rummage through the cupboards.

"Vanilla-sugar." Blade said.

"Third top cupboard, why?" Wufei said.

"I'm going to make an old family recipe. Wanna try?" she answered.

"Why not. But only if you tell me what you plan on giving me." Wufei said eyeing the vanilla-sugar sachets, honey and cinnamon on the kitchen counter.

"He used to call it Elves-whine, it's milk with a teaspoon of honey and one sachet of vanilla-sugar and a sprinkle of cinnamon to finish it of. Trust me you love it." Blade said as she continued to ad said ingredients.

Just as Blade added the last sachet of vanilla-sugar, lightning struck and the lights went of.

All that lid the kitchen was the flame beneath the pan of honey-vanilla sugar-milk.

"Oh great, are there any candles or flashlights in here." Blade asked turning of the fire.

Then she rummaged through the drawers and cupboards in search of said items.

"I think we might have a flashlight in that drawer below the sink on the left." Wufei said as he made his way over to said drawer.

Blade reached into said drawer and found said flashlight. She was just turning it on when Wufei bumped into her and they fell over. The flashlight fell on the ground, went on and shone a light on Blade and Wufei.

Wufei stared at Blade as he found himself back in the same position as earlier that week, staring down at a confused Blade. Blade stared up at Wufei and slowly sat up, Wufei moved to sit on his knees. Never once looking away as they did this.

'Why am I feeling these feelings? What does it mean? I don't understand, why do I feel like kissing him.' These and more thoughts crossed Blades mind as she continued to look at him.

'She's so pretty. Why do I keep thinking that and why do I feel so weird? Could Duo be right? Am I falling in love with her? I can't be can I? ' Wufei thought as he looked at Blade.

Lightning lid up the room as the two teens got closer. As the lights came back on Wufei found himself kissing Blade and vice versa.

**This is where I stop. People hope you loved the story, don't forget to review!**

**Got to go work my as of for my practical exams and hope I pass them somewhere next December.**

**Whoever thought 8-year-old school kids are easy to handle, surely hasn't tried him/herself.**

**Well see you in chapter 5, Love? It's bound to be good.**

**Review! Pwease? (looks at readers with puppy dog eyes)**

**Bye bye!**


	5. Love?

**Here's the new chapter, sorry for the long wait but I've been suffering from a depression caused by my trouble with school and I found out that an uncle of mine has leukaemia (sp?) so I've been a bit out of it lately. ****Please help me by reviewing, my aim is to get at least 50 reviews on this story by the time I post the last chapter. Will you help me reach this goal? I'd like that very much. Thank you to those that do review for helping me on my way to my 50 review goal. By the way if you want to read the episode zero's but don't have them where you're from go to: www dot gundamwing dot net , you can find them there. dot .**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own gundam wing or anything related to that and endless waltz. I do own NEOGENESIS , professor MC Neal ,Blade and this story.**

**I want to use this little space to answer my 3 reviewers from chapter 4.**

**Dark Devotions: You're close, it's about something that happened to her when she was little but not an experiment. You'll find out in chapter 6 or 7 or maybe even this one read and find out. - Aren't I mean?**

**Saga123: I know, but I like cliffhangers very much. Yep I'm so evil. -**

**Pink-girl 0913: Thank you for all your reviews! -**

**Chapter 5.**** Love?**

**_'Why am I feeling these feelings? What does it mean? I don't understand, why do I feel like kissing him.' These and more thoughts crossed Blades mind as she continued to look at him. _****_'She's so pretty. Why do I keep thinking that and why do I feel so weird? Could Duo be right? Am I falling in love with her? I can't be…can I? ' Wufei thought as he looked at Blade. _****_Lightning lid up the room as the two teens got closer. As the lights came back on Wufei found himself kissing Blade and vice versa._**

For a full 15 minutes the 2 teens kissed. Then they broke away for air, their eyes never leaving each other. 'I can't believe I did that, though it did feel good. God she's beautiful.' Wufei thought as he looked into her eyes. Blade was completely overwhelmed by these new emotions, thoughts raced through her head with the speed of a bullet as the emotions raced through her body at the same speed.

Blade looked away as she tried to make sense of everything that was running through her at that moment. Wufei noticed how pain and fear flashed across her face for a few seconds. "Blade…I…" He began. "I…I'm sorry. I can't…it's…I…I just can't." Blade said as she got up and left the kitchen. "Why can't you? What are you hiding? What are you so affright of?" Wufei asked softly as he heard their bedroom door close.

Wufei sighed and turned the fire under the pan of milk back on. When the milk was hot he poured it into 2 cups and took them to his room. Once there he knocked on the door with his foot, since his hands were full. Blade came to the door and opened it. "Here, I thought you might still want some." He said quietly handing her a cup. "Thanks." Blade said as she took the cup from him Then she climbed onto her bed and pulled out her notebook to start writing again, while Wufei lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

_April 9th 199 AC, 3:23_

_I GOT KISSED! Wufei kissed me. I can't believe this really happened and I can't believe I kissed him back! It felt strange, but…I liked it. But it also scares me. These feelings are all so new to me, I don't know what to think of it. I wonder does…does he love me? If I told him…Would he…could he…? No probably not. How could anyone love a machine…a…a…a monstrosity like me…_

The next morning when Wufei got up Blade was still asleep. She was laying on top of her diary, apparently she'd fallen asleep while writing. Wufei smiled and left the room. He made himself some rice and after finishing it, he went to the gym. Humming as he started his warm-up exercises.

"Well someone's in a good mood today." Duo said as he joined Wufei. "That a problem?" Wufei asked him mid push-up. "Not with me. So tell me was she a good kisser?" Duo asked teasingly. "WHAT?" Wufei yelped staring at the braided boy with wide eyes. "You know. You looked real cute together like that." Duo said. "You…You saw that?" Wufei asked shocked. 'Shit…Shit…Shit!' "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. So does that mean I was right?" Duo asked putting an arm around his friend who had turned a nice shade of red. "…Yes, I think I love her." Wufei said after a few minutes. "But…?" Duo asked as they continued their work-out. "I'm not sure. She freaked out and said she couldn't. I don't know what she meant by that, but it had her pretty upset. I don't know what to do now." Wufei said, his happiness all gone. "Just talk with her, but don't push for answers." Quatre said as he joined Wufei and Duo. "But what if she doesn't want to talk about it?" Wufei asked. "Just give it some time, show her that she can trust you. I'm sure it's going to be just fine." Quatre said. "Yes, I think you're right Quatre." Wufei said getting up and walking out of the gym. "Oh and Maxwell?" "Yeah Fei?" Duo asked innocently. "Remind me to kill you for spying on me!" Wufei said in a dangerously calm voice while walking out.

"Did he just…?" Duo asked. "Duo I think you should start living up to your famous opening line." Quatre said as he continued his own workout while smiling. "Huh?" Asked a confused Duo. "You know run and hide, 'cause Wufei was serious about killing you later." Quatre said finishing his push-ups.

Wufei ran down the hall back to the dormitories, while thinking up different scenarios for the conversation that was about to take place between him and Blade. However when he reached their room there was no one there. Wufei then remembered that the girls had asked Blade to go shopping with them. So he decided to wait for her to return and sat down on his bed. Then he noticed the black notebook laying on the floor, he picked it up remembering Blade writing in it the night before.

Wufei was about to put it back on her bed when he noticed the Latin text on the front. 'huh, operation Bionic Living Advanced Digitalized Entity? B..L..A..D..E…Blade?' Wufei thought and frowned as he read it again and put the capitalized letters together.

He opened the black notebook curiosity getting the better of him. The words MC Neal and NEOGENESIS kept turning up on many pages. This was some sort of log kept on Blade, it began with entries from one Arthur MC Neal, then these stopped and Blade's entries appeared. Getting a bad feeling Wufei sat down and started reading, with every page he slowly translated his eyes grew a little wider.

_December 20th AC 187, 0:47_

_I can't believe them! The monsters they went and took her arm only to replace it with the bionic arm they made. She's only 6! They want to increase her training, she can barely keep up as it is. These monsters will pay for this someday, somehow that I promise. NEOGENESIS must be stopped these experiments are inhumane. What is the use of turning innocent children into half robots, just because no one is going to miss them anyways. I'm just glad that I managed to convince the Maxwell church to decline the offer to send their orphans here._

_For now all I can do is keep a low profile while I help the children that haven't been turned to escape from this hell hole. Don't worry my little angel I'll make sure they'll never get you to do their dirty work I won't let them poison your mind too. For now I must stop before someone walks in and can actually read this forgotten language I write in._

_Arthur MC Neal._

Wufei Couldn't believe it, if not for this guy MC Neal, Duo might have been send here too.

He turned to the next page mostly short rants on how awful NEOGENESIS was. After several pages of meaningless side info about what more had been altered on Blade's body and her progress, he found something interesting.

It was the last of that MC Neal's entries and part of it was Chinese. The Chinese part was addressed to Blade.

_November 5th AC 195, 23:30_

_I can't believe this they plan on waiting for the gundams to destroy OZ and then use Blade as their weapon against the gundams and take over the world! How do they think she will be able to stop them? She may be a cyborg but she's still human! I can't let this happen tonight I will help her escape even if it costs me my life._

_Arthur MC Neal._

_Blade,_

_I know that this is probably my last entry so I want you to know that I love you with all my heart in this diary I kept on you and in this entry you will find what really happened to your parents. I hope you can forgive this old fool of an uncle of yours for what he's done, tonight I will go to help you escape and if you read this I'll have probably been murdered by them just like your parents. I promised my brother to keep a good eye on you and I have. Now all that I have left to do is tell you the truth here, so that if I can't tell you before they kill me you will know the truth about your parents._

_Your father David Porter and his wife Chow-lin Han were scientists at NEOGENESIS, but they were murdered by NEOGENESIS when they refused to cooperate with them on the cyborg project. I found out about their plans to kill your father, my brother, and his wife. I went to them that night and told them. They handed you into my care and I took you to my lab. NEOGENESIS however found out and I was instructed to raise you as part of the project. You already know about your heart transplantation and what has happened to you here. My dear niece please forgive me for keeping this form you until now. Now all there is left is to tell you what your real name is it's Mei-Lin Porter. I hope you will be free to live in peace._

_Love,_

_Arthur MC Neal_

Wufei looked up from reading when he heard the door open and someone gasping. He found himself staring at Blade who stood at the door with horror written on her face.

**How will Blade react to this, will Wufei still love her now he knows her deepest darkest secret, will they tell the others, how will the others react, what now? Find out in the next chapter called: the answer is yes. Don't forget to donate your reviews and help me reach my 50 reviews goal! If I reach 20 reviews with this chapter I will upload the next one tomorrow! Just for you! -**

**ps: Sorry for the way it's written, but if I write each said centence on a new line I get these really big open spaces between it so i had to write each alinea without enters. so it would look half decent. Thanks for the understandence. (is that a words? Well it is now.)**


	6. the answer isYES!

**Yay I got five review! So here's the new chapter! Enjoy! And don't forget the more you review the faster I update! Thanks to those who helped me reach 20 reviews, just 30 more and I've reached my 50 review goal! Again if you want to read the episode zero's go to www dot gindamwing dot net!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or anything related to that and endless waltz. I do own NEOGENESIS , professor MC Neal ,Blade and this story.**

**I want to use this little space to answer some reviews.**

**Chikara**** yuy: I'm glad you liked it. **

**Dark devotions: Ah yet an other faithful reviewer, I'm glad you think it's the best chapter by far**

**New: Thank you!**

**Pinkgirl0913: Really you were born on that day? That is so strange. I used all the info I have on gundam wing to pin-point when the entries should be in order for them to correspond with the time frame of the series and endless waltz. However I just chose the day and hour randomly. Anyways thanks for your review and for helping me to reach my goal of 50 reviews by the end of this story.**

**Saferia****: Thanks for your review glad you like it. People always paint Wufei as a woman-hater and I just think that is wrong. He's just misunderstood. And Duo's main talent is stealth so it's perfectly possible for him to go unnoticed when he wants to. And of course thank you for the review!**

**Storm Queen: One I'm not assuming everyone reading this is a moron but I'm from Holland and many things are different here. Also I know about 7 different ways to pronounce Danny when it's written that way, so excuse me for trying to make things a little easier on you readers.**

**Two I**** don't have a beta-reader and the grammar spelling check on my computer isn't the most up to date program. And there are many grammar rules that are different here in Holland and I've been taught a lot of things differently when I last had writing classes 6 years ago in middle-school. Please excuse me too but I get a bit upset when I have to repeat this every other chapter of my stories. **

**And lastly when I wrote that chapter I'd just heard about my uncle's condition so my writing was a little rough on the edges and I didn't re-read it myself like I usually do. Also Thank you for your review. Just wanted to get these things straightened out, so please don't take this as an offence.**

**Gabe****: Thanks for the support and the review.**

**Chapter 6, the answer is yes.**

**_Wufei looked up from reading when he heard the door open and someone gasping. He found himself staring at Blade who stood at the door with horror written on her face._**

Blade stood frozen in place.

Just minutes ago she'd felt like the happiest person in the world. Having gone shopping with the girls had been amazing. She felt like she was finally fitting in somewhere and had even if just for a second forgotten her past and who or rather what she was. Then when she went to her room to put away all the stuff she'd bought she found that her worst nightmare had come true. For there stood Wufei with her logbook in his hands reading with wide eyes her deepest most awful secret.

Wufei didn't know what to do, he felt ashamed for reading through her notebook. He looked at her and almost saw her world come crashing down on her. Then she turned and ran for all she was worth knocking over Heero as she went and all Wufei could do was stare at the slamming door guiltily.

After about 5 minutes Heero asked the question that plagued them all. "What's wrong with her?" All eyes went eyes went to Wufei who stood there at the door of his and blades room, holding the logbook. "You'd better sit down." Wufei said and he started to explain.

He told them about the night of their last mission, when he and Blade had kisses, about what Duo and Quatre said he should do and about finding the notebook opened on the ground. About the words on the front spelling out her name and it getting him curious. Then he read some of the entries to them.

"So…What should we do about this. I mean she's our friend, but it's our duty to let Une know about this since it's involved with NEOGENESIS and all." Duo asked. "Well, I think she should tell Une herself when she's ready. For now I think Wufei should go talk to her." Heero said. "Other then that we act as if this never happened. Because this could endanger us and mostly Blade. It's best we do not get the attention on this." They all agreed to this. Heero went to Une's to get her, Noin and Milliardo. While the others went searching for Blade.

After 3 hours Wufei finally found her in the park where they'd played with those kids earlier. "Hey." He said as he sat down next to her. She didn't reply or show she'd heard him. After a long silence Wufei finally spoke again. "I…I wanted to apologize for reading your logbook, I shouldn't have done that." Blade now turned to face him. Her eyes showed sadness and Wufei felt the strong urge to put his arms around her. "The others… did you tell them?" She asked softly. "Yes, I told our friends. They…they were surprised to find out, as was I…" Wufei said, trailing off because he didn't know what to say next.

Another long silence. "I guess they must hate me now." Blade said softly after a few minutes. "WHAT! No, of course not. Why would you think such a thing?" Wufei asked. Blade stared at him confused and then sad. "Everyone who found out did…it's always been the same ever since he died." She said. "Professor MC Neal?" Wufei asked. Blade nodded. "I was just a machine to the rest of them, nothing more. Then I escaped and went to hide in a school trying hard to be a normal person, but someone would find out what I am and they'd throw me out saying I'm a danger to the other students. But then I met you guys and for a moment I thought I fitted in for once. Then I saw you reading my book and… I…I ran away, I was scared that you'd hate me. I thought you could never love a machine, a monstrosity…like me…" Blade's voice quivered and she turned away. Tears threatened to spill, but as always they never came.

Wufei stared at the raven-haired girl. 'So that's what you're affright of.' He reached out and turned her head so she was looking at him again. "I hate NEOGENESIS for what they did to you and for what they put you through. But I don't hate you and you're not a monstrosity, they are." Wufei said pulling her into his arms. "When you found me reading in your logbook, I had come to talk to you. Because…I love you. Then you ran away and I was scared." Blade looked at him in disbelieve. "Y…you were scared?" She stuttered. "Yes, I…I thought I'd lose you. I thought you hate me for reading something that I shouldn't have. I…don't want to lose you." Wufei said as memories came to hunt him while he held her close the way he'd held Meiran the day she died.

For a long time the 2 teens stared at the people walking through the park and the kids playing. Blade told Wufei about her past, things that hadn't been written in the logbook and Wufei told her about his past. It was almost 16:30 when they headed back to the school grounds. Before they entered the building Wufei pulled Blade close and Kissed her, slow and carefully at first, but then with more and more passion. Blade pulled away and smiled at him. "These feeling are very new to me, but I think I could get used to them." She said. "We'll take this one step at the time. I will never do anything that you don't want me to. I promise. I love you no matter what." Wufei said as he held her with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Come on there are some other people who should know and we decided that it's best you tell them." Wufei said kissing the smaller girl on the head. "Will you help me through?" Blade asked looking at him with sad eyes. "Yes." Wufei said softly as they entered their dorm. Inside everyone sat around the table on a chair, the couch or the ground and they looked at the 2 teens who just entered the room. "About time you got back, I was getting bored out of my mind here." Duo said. "Sorry." Blade said as she and Wufei sat down.

Blade looked at Wufei who took her hand and held it and smiled. Then she started to explain about NEOGENESIS and her role in their plans, her finding out, MC Neal's death and her escape. About how she had been the one that send them all their inside info on NEOGENESIS and how she'd been kicked out of many schools and had been on the run for a long time now. All the while everyone listened to her.

"Well this is certainly surprising. I assure we will do everything within our power to help and protect you. In the meantime I agree with Heero that we should act as if this all didn't take place. For now I think we all had a long day and we should go to bed. Goodnight friends." Lady Une said. Then she, Noin and Milliardo left the dorm and everyone headed to bed. Wufei got out his stuff, while Blade got a shower. When she returned he went and took a nice hot bath. He thought about what had happened that day. When he returned Blade was in her bed, she appeared to be sleeping already. He put his stuff away and went to her, softly he kissed her on the cheek before getting in his own bed. "Wufei?" Blade said softly. "Yes?" Wufei answered. "Thanks…" Blade murmured sleepily. Wufei smiled and looked once more at her before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Well here's chapter number 6! Please review and let me know how I'm doing. I hope you'll all give me many reviews to reach my 50 review goal! And yay! I passed my second year practical exams! Now onto the third year practical exams and my paper on some subject that has to do with a daycare centre which is where I'll be working for these practical exams! Anyways please donate your reviews for my 50 review goals by pushing on the little 'go' button below this chapter! Thank you very much!**


	7. i'm a very possessive person

**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy! And don't forget the more you review the faster I update! Thanks to those who helped me reach 27 reviews, just 23 more and I've reached my 50 review goal! Again if you want to read the episode zero's go to www dot gundamwing dot net! I'm going to try and draw Blade and put her on the web, but I'm drawing on a new website! www . Fanartcentral . cjb . net, under the name shadow-angel84!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or anything related to that and endless waltz. I do own NEOGENESIS , professor MC Neal ,Blade and this story.**

**I want to use this little space to answer some reviews. I have not been notified of a no review rule (read it in other authors' works) and I have yet to see a valid reason as to why it is not allowed therefore I shall answer my reviews. So there.**

**Darkfairy88: Thanks! And welcome to my work! **

**SAGA123: thanks for the support on my uncle. It's been real hard on me with my dad just recovering from his heart problems and all, so it's good to know that my readers support me. It helps me a lot. Thanks! **

**Dark Devotions: Thanks for the review! Duo can be serious at times too and I want to keep their characters as close to what they are like in the show as I can.**

**Koyshiri****: Thanks! More chapters coming up as soon as I've dug up some more web time. (poor me shares the only computer with internet with 5 other people, ten if my brother is on his hyper mode again)**

**Storm Queen: apologies accepted. I do hope I didn't scare you off, but I really hate it when people write reviews just to blow off steam, i'm glad you're not one of those people. But i had a some people who reviewed like that just to blow off some steam and i think that's completely wrong. Hope you like the new chapter(s) (if i don't lose the thought i just got.).**

**Chapter 7, nightmares and dreamlifes.**

Slowly Wufei opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. He smiled at her sleeping form and softly kissed her on the top of her head. It seemed to be happening more and more frequently that he would wake up in the middle of the night and find her screaming in pain, all curled up in her bed, sheets tangled around her neck. Blade had told him she frequently had nightmares about her past. Wufei would climb onto her bed and untangle her before taking her small form in his arms and staying like that till she'd fall into a peaceful sleep before falling to sleep himself.

Wufei smiled, she hadn't had any nightmares tonight, but he still chose to climb into her bed and fall asleep holding her safely in his arms. He had seen how Duo had held Heero in his arms once when they had fallen asleep on the couch one night and asked them about it. He knew that Duo had done it for the same reason he had with Blade, but Heero hadn't had nightmares in a long time. Duo had told him that it had become sort of a habit and it just felt so natural to be that close, safely in each other's arms. Back then he had understood but now he had experienced it himself he finally knew what it meant.

Slowly Blade woke up and smiled too. Hesitant she kissed him. Still very new at the concept of love, she was still learning one step at the time. Of course the girls had set up an all girl night when the boys were on a mission during the weekend and they'd shared some stories with one another and all had given Blade some 'tips' on the subject of loving someone. But Blade had preferred to take it one step at the time. She and Wufei mostly just spend time together in each other's arms and they were perfectly happy the way it was going now.

Wufei smiled and kissed her back. After a long passionate kiss they broke up and she lay her head on his chest. "Thanks." Blade murmured happily. "For what." Wufei asked as he gently played with her hair. "For everything, for making me feel safe and for loving me…" Blade said. Wufei pulled her face up gently so she looked him in the eye. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. You're the most wonderful person I know and you're all mine." He said as he pulled her over so she was laying on top of him. "Really?" Blade asked him as she looked at him. "Really, you're mine and I'm not letting anyone take you away from me ever." He said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her again, gently letting his one hand slide softly over her right side. Blade giggled a bit. Wufei smiled, he had just recently found out that Blade was very ticklish on that side and the other parts of her that were still human and he had grown very fond of making fits of giggles bubble out of the petit girl. Blade in return had found out he was just as ticklish and it had become somewhat of a morning ritual to tickle each other until one of them would give in. Wufei found himself more often then not to be the one to give in, if only for the kiss they'd share afterwards before getting ready for school.

It was summer now and in another 2 weeks they have the yearly vacation during which most kids went home. They guys and the others would get their 2 months of forced vacation from Une, during which they'd just go about doing what they like.

When Wufei and Blade came out of their room they found the others planning the 2 months of free time. "Why not it's gonna be great!" Duo asked angrily. "Hey, it's about time you 2 got out of bed." Relena said. "Good morning to you too, what's up?" Blade said happily. "Well we're planning what to do with our 2 months of free time and I suggested going out camping with everyone. It'll be fun we could do that nature hike thing Heero told us about the other time. But the girls don't want to." Duo said still upset. "Well I just don't feel like trying to keep up with them in the middle of nowhere and sleeping along the wild animals." Relena said. "Well I think it sounds like fun. I went camping once when I was little, well sort of. It was basically to teach me survival skills, but I liked that. It was one of the few times I was in some way free." Blade said. "Well then all who want to go camping with the guys say I!" Cathy said. "I!" It sounded in unison from most people in the room. "Okay that settles it, Heero will take care of the important stuff with Quatre. We leave 2 weeks from now." Duo said happily.

"Yes and we should leave for school now or Milliardo might blow a fuse again." Cathy said. All nodded in agreement and settled into the routine job of finding their school supplies, proving further more they were all just teens in spite of their pasts. Blade smiled happily as she and Wufei were probably the only two that would be able to find anything in their room. Since theirs what the first and only teenage dorm-room that did not look like a bomb exploded in it. **(I don't know how it is elsewhere in the world but here in Holland such a thing is non-existent)**

Quatre and Trowa were the first to return bags in hand or over shoulder in Trowa's case. Next came Heero with Duo and lastly the girls. When everyone was ready they left their first periods. Learning seemed so boring to Blade, she knew everything already and she had her homework pre-made in her bag. This left her with nothing to do and only her friends to think of. Wufei was the only one of her friends that she would see today in her advanced classes and only in her last class, advanced Chinese. When lunch finally came after 2 hours of boring history Blade felt glad she had a break before another boring hour of history and an hour of advanced Chinese.

"Hey Blade, how about you and me and the movies Saturday night?" Joshua said as he cornered the petit girl near the lunchroom. Just then Wufei walked out of the lunchroom. "Blade?" He asked. "I've got to go." Blade said as she walked past Joshua. "Was he bothering you?" Wufei asked putting his arm around her. "No I just asked her if she wanted to go to the movies with me." Joshua said looking disapprovingly at Wufei's arm around Blade's waist. "She can't." Wufei said. "I think Blade can say that for herself, you don't decide whom she dates." Joshua said. Joshua had been trying to get Blade to go out with him ever since she first came to their school and he wasn't about to give up because of some guy who just happened to be a Preventor agent as well as a student. "I think you didn't understand me correctly, Blade can't date you because she's my woman." Wufei said putting his other arm around the girl. "She's not a thing you can own, she's a person who can make her own decisions and she can date whomever she wants. You can't claim her as your own like you would a book or a house." Joshua said. "You guys stop it, Joshua I'm sorry but I can't go out with you I already have a boyfriend and if he doesn't stop harassing every boy that looks at me he will be sleeping on the couch tonight. Did I make myself clear? Because I'm hungry!" Blade said getting tired of them talking about her like she wasn't there. "Okay, I'll see you in history then." Joshua said with a defeated look.

Wufei smirked as he still held Blade in his arms. "Well?" Blade asked. "Huh?" Wufei looked at her confusedly. "Did I make myself clear?" blade repeated. "Yes mom." Wufei said laughingly. "I mean it." Blade said. "I know, but I'm a very possessive person." Wufei said playfully as he pulled her closer. "And I'm a hungry person. Lunchroom PLEASE?" Blade said as her stomach growled to prove her point. "Okay, this way madam." Wufei joked as he took her hand and led the way.

**Okay this chapter is a little lame, but it had to be written to bridge the giant gap between the last chapter and the next. I can't very well go from the big secret coming out to the capture, now can I? Chapter eight will be the beginning of some more exciting chapters! Please review and help me reach my 50 review goal! In case it slipped people's minds! I set myself the goal that I would like to reach 50 reviews by the last chapter of this story and so I'm asking people to donate their reviews even if you only write 3 words to help me reach my goal! Thanks in advance!**


	8. scary stories and funny love

**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy! And don't forget to review! Thanks to those who reviewed! Enjoy the story!!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT MINNA-SAN!!! (Yuppers!! Been studying Japanese... a little.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or anything related to that and endless waltz. I do own NEOGENESIS, Professor MC Neal, Blade and this story.**

**Since I'm not allowed to answer reviews in my stories anymore: I got a lot of negative reviews this time most of which concerning my spelling and grammar or my IQ (Which was mentioned 7 chapters ago!!!) this is my reply because most were anonymous reviews (which i erased)!!!**

**ONE, I'm not perfect! So I make a few mistakes? I'm only human!**

**TWO, I DON'T use my uncle's health problems as an excuse!!!! (I was seriously ready to kill the reviewer who said that!) I love him to pieces. However hearing about his condition was a serious blow because I wasn't supposed to know about it!**

**THREE, just because I mention my IQ once (IN CHAPTER 1!) doesn't mean I'm above anyone because I hate that I'm better then you stuff! Also I mentioned it ONCE in chapter ONE!! We're like seven chapters past that get over it already!**

**FOUR, send useful reviews! I KNOW my punctuation sucks so stop telling me that and tell me HOW it should be! That helps. If I do something wrong I need to know HOW to do it RIGHT!!!!**

**That having been said, I also want to thank DA for telling me about the blood type thingy! Though if I remember correctly the blood type O is used in hospitals because this blood type is neither positive nor negative! true people with this blood type can only receive this blood type, but they can give blood to anyone! (But hey what do I know huh? I'm a student trying to become a daycare teacher, not a doctor.)**

**Again sorry for the wait but i had a shitty year. First my school kicked me out because i failed my practical exams again, then I got a really bad depression because all the stress and stuff finally caught up, then I had an upclose and personal incounter with my worst fear: being alone and got even more depressed, my aunt got a baby and my best friend is pregnant, my brother then went into a depression also because of his teacher saying he'll never pass any exams and to top all the stress and excitement off my mom had to go to the hospital with heart problems too. (my dad got hospitalized for heart problems 2 years ago) And then when I thought I could finally catch up on my writing I was attacked by writersblocks and they were evil bitches too. UGH!!! but it's here!!! enjoy the story!!!!!**

**Chapter 8, Scary stories and funny love**

"Okay do we have everything?" Quatre asked before working down a very long list of stuff needed for a camping trip. Everyone checked their bags to find the items Quatre named.

"Okay all there we're set to go." Heero said before closing the door to their dorm. It took them about seven hours to get to their first stop. They ate lunch and continued for another six hours before stopping for the night. Heero had the trip planned out before hand they would travel three hours north from their location by chopper and be dropped there then walk for four hours before eating lunch then continue till dinner. Their camping trip would take them through the northern European mountains for the upcoming four weeks and they'd live off of what they had with them. Heero had counted on everything and he even had them practice an emergency exercise for forest-fires just so he was sure they all knew what to do.

They had spend a grand total of six minutes to set up camp as Quatre assigned everyone to their tasks. The boys Hilde and Blade set up the tents, while Relena Dorothy and Cathy would gather firewood and start dinner. About an hour later they'd eaten and talked a little about things amongst each other. Quatre was leaning against Trowa as they listened to Duo's version of horror stories. Heero was sitting next to Duo albeit a good two feet away as the boy was a very lively storyteller who loved using wide hand gestures often resulting into hitting the people next to him by accident. Heero sat left of Trowa and Quatre while Duo sat on his left side. Sitting on the right of Trowa and Quatre was Relena leaned against her current boyfriend Zach who was also a preventor and aware of Blade's 'secret'. Next to them were Milliardo and Lucretzia the later of which was laying in the former's lap. Next to that was sally and next to that was cathrine. Next to Duo and next to Cathrine were Wufei and Blade who hung in Wufei's arms leaned against his chest listening to the story and Duo was just coming to the scary ending.

"-and no one ever saw them again, but at nights like this you can hear them whisper soft words of love to each other." Duo concluded the stangest horror story ever.

"Well that could have been more spooky and less mushy. Wufei muttered and Blade sat up and motioned for everyone to come sit closely together around the fire before starting her story.

"Did you ever hear about the old cot? It's a small wooden home in the middle of a gigantic forest in was was once known as Germany. To be precicely it was hidden deep in the black forest in what was once western Germany. Once not to long ago a group of twelve youths such as ourselves went on a hicking trip much like this one, but they met with bad weather and were forced to seek shelter in an old wooden house known as the old cot. When they reached it the greatest part group refused to enter having heard the stories of the old cot. Finally it was the slightly cocky Joey that opened the door and walked in shutting the door behind him. The others stayed outside and were about to leave when they heard him scream. It was Franky a friend of Joey's who went to check and screamed drawing the others nearer to the door. Inside it was covered with blood and bodyparts and on the wall a messy written message stood in blood. _Never close the door_ was the message and the letters were drawn down as though the writer had been dragged away as he wrote it. Six of the remaining eleven ran out fearfully while four of the others tried to convince Franky to leave but Franky refused to go without Joey and left to find him in one of the other rooms. The four remaining told the six outside to keep the door opened and went with their friend. Not much later much screaming was heard from the other room and when no one came running out, the six outside went in to see what had happened. Inside they found even more bodyparts and blood laying all around and two of the six ran out of the cot and away into the forest. Suddenly the door slammed shut before the other four could leave. Fearfully they huddled together and went to the next room seeing as the door wouldn't open. There they saw something so horrible they screamed out in terror. Outside several birds flew up. Then all became quiet and the moon shone onto the cot. When the two remaining kids came back with help from a nearby village. One of the village men opened the door and saw the floor covered in blood and many dead bodies of children. On the wall the message had changed. _BURN THIS COT AND SET US FREE CJ _it now read. The men gasped and without any words set the place on fire and quietly watched it burn. Screams of pain and terror escaped the burning house and then a soft happy sigh rang through the forest followed by the laughter of many children. Then the villagers went back to their homes and took the two kids along with them. Later they found an old book that told them the story of the old cot and of CJ Carly Jones a young girl possessed by a demon who was said to live there. No one believed them and even the villagers that had helped them said they were crazy, but none of the kids that went missing were ever found again but every night you can hear them sing in the forest. _Haleluya grace the lord almighty_" Blade concluded. All of them were quiet and looked at her.

"What? It wasn't that bad was it?" Blade asked.

"That was quite a story." Cathrine said quietly.

"Well enough with the ghost stories, time to go to bed. We still have to cover quite a few miles tomorrow." Heero said getting up and dragging Duo to their tent followed by Milliardo and Lucretzia. The others soon left for bed too and Wufei put out the fire before he took Blade by the hand and left for bed.

The next days they made good time and covered more ground then Heero had anticipated. They were now ahead by half a days walking, they had made it to the mountains within the first four weeks which they should have reached near the end of the sixth week. That was when they reached a small mountain lake and Heero decided they'd camp out here and stay here for a few days before making the long track back to civilization. During the third day of their stay at the mountain lake Blade and Wufei had firewood duty and were gathering wood silently.

Wufei put down his substantially large pile of fire wood which would last them the remaining of their two week stay near the lake and nuck up behind Blade who'd put down her pile of wood when something up in the trees caught her attention. Currently the raven haired girl was reaching up to get what had gotten her attention and didn't notice her boyfriend who silently made his way over until he was right behind her. Wufei held back a soft chuckle as he slowly let the fingers of his left hand follow the curve of his girlfriend's side which caused the girl to make a rather highpitched funny type of giggle and had her falling backward on her butt.

"Fei!" she yelled laughingly forgetting the object in the tree that had shimmered when the rays of sunlight hit it in favor of payback. She chased Wufei as he weaved through the trees at a fast pace until said boy slowly started to tire from running and laughing and came to a sudden stop.

Turning fast he caught Blade who couldn't stop because his action had been so sudden it caught her off guard and she fell into him sending both of them crashing to the ground laughingly.

"What the-!! Wu AAAHH!!!" Blade managed to get out before they crashed into the forest floor laughing. Wufei let his hands slip under her shirt and softly carressed the petit girl's skin making her giggle due to her sensitivity. Not allowing him to have all the fun for long Blade retaliated by letting her fingers softly trace a path down his chest to his sides and down his back.

"Ah-eep!" the Chinese youth let out when the petit girl found his week spot somewhere on his lower back and had him soon gasping laughter and admitting defeat. Blade stopped her attack on the boy's lower back when he gasped out an 'I give!' and looked at him with a soft thankful look.

"Wo ai ni.(1) " Blade whispered softly befor gently kissing the boy.

"Me too." Wufei whispered softly sitting up and pulling her close to him before kissing her. He knew Blade spoke Chinese fluent but it still surprised him when she spoke in the language whenever they were alone. Something she reserved just for him. And she on her turn knew he was very proud of their shared heritage and loved it when she spoke Chinese just for him and she in her turn loved to do so if only for the passionate way he'd embrace and kiss her when she did.

"We should take the firewood back... They'll worry if we stay away too long." Blade muttered from the safety of her lover's neck.

"Yeah I guess..." Wufei whispered into her hair. Then they got up and gathered their wood before returning to the campsite.

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!! AND SORRY I TOOK SOOOOOOOO LONG!!! A killer writersblock just fell righ onto this one and I've been chisseling at it for soooooooo long!!! Well let me know what you think!!!**

**(1) Wo ai ni- I love you. In Chinese.**


End file.
